


Rewritten

by hxllosweetie (glassandroses)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Martha Jones, BAMF Rose Tyler, Canon Divergence - Series 1, Cybermen - Freeform, Daleks - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Minor Mickey Smith/Martha Jones, POV Rose, POV Tenth Doctor, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/hxllosweetie
Summary: This is the story of what would've happened if the Doctor hadn't came back, what would've happened if Rose didn't travel through space and time with the Doctor. They may have thought they'd seen the last of each other, but the universe has it's ways of pulling people together in the most unusual and surprising circumstances.





	1. Rose (Prologue)

“Right then,” The Doctor said from the entrance of his TARDIS, “I'll be off, unless," The Doctor hesitated, "I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.”

“Don't.” Mickey said to Rose, grabbing her hand to try and keep her from leaving, “He's an alien. He's a thing.”

“He's not invited.” The Doctor nudged his chin at Mickey, “What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep," The Doctor stared, silently pleading to Rose, "Or you could go anywhere.”  


Rose bit her lip, contemplating, “Is it always this dangerous?”

“Yeah.” The Doctor said bluntly, but with a smile. He had so much expectation, so much hope in his eyes that his new friend would come with him into the vast and beautiful universe. He wouldn’t have to be alone again, not for a while at least.

Rose sighed, closing her eyes and forced herself to shake her head, “Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum, and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.” Rose twisted her hands behind her back,  


A moment passed before the Doctor responded with a quick nod, “Okay. See you around.”

The TARDIS dematerialized.

“Come on, let's go.” Rose began to pull Mickey away, “Come on. Come on.” Rose let go of Mickey and watched him walk ahead of her, turning the corner out of the alley and back onto the main streets of London. In a moment to hope, she turned back to face where the TARDIS once sat and waited.

A second passed. Two.

Rose sighed in defeat. Why did she think that he would come back for her? He was an alien, a Time Lord, he probably didn’t care about a measly human like her.

“Rose?” Mickey called from outside the alley, “C’mon, your mum’s looking for you.”

“Alright, I’m coming,” Rose called back, taking one last second to think about the missed opportunity, the long-gone future she could’ve had before turning on her heel and stalking out of the alley. Back to her mundane, routinely life.


	2. The Statue of Liberty

**Two Years Later**

Rose let out a shaky breath as she walked down the empty backstreets of New York City. She hated taking the limo. Even though she knew her boss would be upset tomorrow morning at her declination of the ride, she just couldn’t take the stress it gave her any longer. Limousines attract paparazzi and reporters. All they want to know is what Rose Tyler FD Design Co. is designing next.

When Rose used to work at Henrik's clothing store, two years earlier, she had used her time there to collect ideas and inspiration. She had wanted to be a designer, and her dream was to move to the United States to put her work into the world. One night after closing up, she’d happened to have left her sketchbook filled with all of her designs there. Like a chain reaction, the store manager found it and sent it to the owner, and the owner called Fiona Derrington Design Co., the biggest, most popular teen and young adult clothing company in the world.

She huffed out an exhausted sigh, hiked her purse up on her shoulder and continued the trek to her penthouse- gifted to her by Fiona Derrington herself. When Derrington received the sketchbook, she had found Rose’s designs to be extraordinary, to say the least. She had sent for Rose at once, requesting that she come to New York and work with her design team. Rose didn’t hesitate to say yes, leaving her mum and boyfriend behind for her new life. She had quickly risen through the ranks, and nowadays the name Rose Tyler is as well known as Fiona Derrington.

"Hello, miss?" A voice called from behind Rose, interrupting her thoughts. She turned to see a man with wild hair sticking up in all directions, a pinstripe suit, a trench coat, and a pair of white converse. 

_Odd,_ Rose thought, _Usually Americans style themselves better than that._ Rose cleared her throat, "Yes, can I help you?" She said. Her accent had changed over the years from her natural Cockney British accent to something more American. Transatlantic.

The man continued speaking, "You see, me and my friend Martha here," he gestured to the attractive, petite girl behind him. She waved at Rose, wiggling her fingers as she did. "Well, were looking for the Statue of Liberty."

Rose cocked an eyebrow suspiciously, momentarily wondering if they were paparazzi- or spies sent by Fiona. She wouldn’t put it past her to do such a thing. Fiona had sent her spies to other premier fashion companies just to steal their ideas and take them down. Although, these two people looked nothing like Fiona’s typical henchmen. "Um, its right there." She pointed directly at the green statue. "How could you not've noticed it?"

"Well,” The man scratched the back of his neck, “We did, but-"

"How do we get there? I assume there's a boat we take or something?" The girl, Martha, interrupted. Both had British accents, Rose noticed, so assuming they mustn’t be from around here...

"Yeah, there's a dock right there," Rose pointed to a small dock with two or three boats surrounding it. "But they don't take any passengers after ten thirty."

Martha checked the watch on her wrist. "Aw, we missed it!"

"Sorry." Rose smiled sadly at the pair. "Maybe you can catch it tomorrow. They start boarding people at eight, but you want to be there at seven thirty. Lines get long."

"Will do." The man said. "Thank you, ma'am."

"No problem,” She moved to turned away, but paused, “Uh, I didn't quite catch your name." She called after the man.

"The Doctor. Just the Doctor." He shouted back over his shoulder.

Rose’s eyes widened and she was frozen in place, memories of the strange man and the blue box resurfacing, but she quickly shook them away. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" He shouted back cheerfully, ignorant to her surprise.

Rose stared at the back of the retreating man. He had introduced himself as the Doctor, but that had to be a coincidence, right? He couldn’t be the same man- hell, he didn’t even look remotely like the man she had met two years ago. It was impossible.

Rose shook it off and turned back to the direction to which she was walking and started uphill. She knew, as much as she didn’t want to accept it, that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Martha’s shoulders were slumped as they walked back down the steep hill. “Well, what do we do now?”

“Back to the TARDIS, I suppose.” The Doctor mused, running a hand through his spiky hair. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen that woman before.

Martha stopped in her tracks, assessing the man she had been traveling with for a while. “Doctor, you alright?”

The Doctor nodded rapidly, “Yeah, it’s just...” He trailed off, trying to remember a time ago. A time of which he had a different face, but which one? He was sure he hadn’t met her wearing the one he currently wore. He had only met Donna, the runaway bride that had ended up on his ship a few months back, and now Martha.

“Was it that woman?” Martha asked, startling him out of his thoughts. She couldn’t wondering what had such an effect on him.

“Yeah, she looked,” The Doctor paused, “Familiar. Strangely familiar.”

“Maybe it was just your imagination.” Martha pondered as they approached the TARDIS. She opened the door, the door’s squeak a comfort for them both as she stepped inside.

The Doctor didn’t follow her in, standing in place outside the TARDIS. He watched her pale blue glow, reminiscing of another time, a far away memory. _She seemed so familiar, but how? She... she never gave me her name._

“Doctor, you coming in?” Martha called for him after a few minutes, likely out of concern for his strange behavior that night.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” He took one last look at his ship before entering, the engine’s whirr echoing across New York City as they flew away into the Time Vortex.


End file.
